


Wanted

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Multi, Parent Marcus Kane, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first 100. And I'm not super far in the show.





	

Bellamy holds Clarke's hand trying to stop her from running into the room in which her mother was. In the room behind them Abby screams in pain as knife cut down her arm. "Shut her up or we'll get caught." Octavia looks at Kane. Thinking quickly he covers her lips with his, only muffling the scream a little.

(3 weeks later)  
Abby lays on a blanket staring at the open sky. "Hey Abby." She turns to her right and next to her is Jake. "I'm I out of oxygen?" She ask realizing she was hallucinating. "No, they drugged you." He answers looking at the stars. "Why?" She asks him realizing somehow she knew this. He just smiles and began to fade away. "No Jake, Jake. No no no." She cries, waking up in the medical tent. "No." She screams, not yet seeing that this was the really world.

"Abby." Kane rushes to her side. "What happened?" Abby asks seeing where she was. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're ok." He says kissing her. "Clarke." He calls letting Bellamy know he could send in Clarke. The blonde runs in and hugs her mother crying. "I love you." Clarke sobs. "I love you too." Abby holds her daughter close. Then her arms fell as her heart stopped again.

(4 days earlier)  
Jake and Abby stood in the medical tent looking at Abby's body. She wasn't dead, just in a medical coma. Bellamy sits on the floor holding a crying Clarke and Kane sat in a chair holding her lifeless hand. "Hey when you wake up tell Marcus he has my blessing." Jake tells her wrapping her in his arms. "I wasn't aware we needed it." Abby looked at her husband. "He is my best friend and you are my widow, so of course you two need my blessing." He kisses her head. She rested her head on his chest, remembering when they did this on the Ark.

"Tell Bellamy he has my blessing too." Jake says looking at the young man who was holding his daughter. "That I will do." Abby laughs just wishing he was really there. "Hey, and tell Marcus I said thanks for watching out for my girls. And to beat the jackass that did this to you to death." Jake looks at his wife pulling her closer. "Oh and congratulations on the new baby." Jake whispers. Abby blinks and then finds herself back on the Ark.

(5 weeks earlier)  
Abby lay on a pallet of leaves in the woods, as Clarke, Octavia, and Kane got ready to continue pushing the baby out of her. Clarke was at the delivery end with Kane and Octavia holding Abby's sweaty hands. "Ahh!" Abby screams squeezing Kane's hand, cutting of the circulation in his fingers. Clarke tried not to turn away as she helps pull out her knew little sibling. "One more." Octavia says looking at how green Clarke's face had turned. "Ahh!" Abby pushes as hard as she can stopping as she heard the soft cry of a baby.

"Octavia jacket." Clarke says holding the baby. Octavia pulls off her jacket and helps Clarke wrap the baby. "It's a boy." Clarke says getting up to hand the baby to her mother and Kane. Abby takes her new son in her arms and listens to him cry. "What do you want to name him?" Kane ask wiping the sweat from her head. "Jake." She smiles at the baby. Kane nods knowing that was who he hoped the baby would be like.

(3 days later)  
Abby lays on a mattress in her and Kane's tent. Next to her lays her sleeping son. "Abby." Jaha walks into the tent with Rolan. She looks up and smiles at the men telling them it's ok for them to continue. "We have some bad news." Rolan says looking down at the baby. "What?" Worry quickly spreads across her face. "Clarke, Marcus, Octavia, and Bellamy have been taken by an unknown tribe. But don't fear, Lincoln is looking for them." The chancellor waste no time. "What?" Abby somehow is able to stand up. She almost falls trying to get up. "Abby." Jaha tries to stop her. "I have to help." She fights his grip. "Abby." Rolan steps in. "Listen, Jake will wake up in an hour or two, feed him the stuff in the cabinet." She points to an old shelf. "Then rock him until her falls back asleep." She explains, finding her way out of the mans arms.

She runs out of the tent and stumbles though the camp towards a horse. "Abby." Rolan follows her. "No." She says, weakly pulling her body onto the white animal. "Stand back." She warns him, signaling the house to start going.

(6 weeks later)  
"You need to wake up." Kane whispers into Abby's ear. "He's right." Jake looks over at his wife. He is sitting on the edge of her bed holding the hand of her body. "Ya." She looks at her baby boy. "Abby, it's time to get up." Jake says again squeezing her hand. She looks at her dying body. "Get up Abby." Jake continuously yells shaking her.

Slowly her eyes open and Jake disappears. Kane looks at her and as soon as he sees she is awake he kisses her. "Jake gave you his blessing." She says as soon as Kane's mouth leaves hers. He smiles at her and kisses her again.

"Where's Clarke?" Abby asks not seeing he daughter anywhere. "She's help Octavia set up for the wedding. Don't you remember? Bellamy ask for her hand." Abby looks at him confused on what she had missed. "We told you a few weeks ago." He reminds her getting worried. "Right." She fakes a smile, not truly remembering. Kane kisses her again and walks out.

(8 weeks earlier)  
Octavia and Lincoln walk quietly though the woods smiling at Earths many wonders. The moon shines like millions of stars all put together. The only sound either had made was their breathing. Knowing if they were any louder the Jakinse would find them. They also had to move quickly, he could be anywhere. The smiles left their faces when they heard a twig behind the snap.

 


End file.
